


The Curious Inhabitants of Ebbot

by UnknownLittlePerson



Series: Overtale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overtale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownLittlePerson/pseuds/UnknownLittlePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small island of Ebbot is best known for the mountain from which it got its name, but the citizens of the island nations are just as interesting.<br/>-or-<br/>Some background and daily life for the humans of the Overtale AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Inhabitants of Ebbot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's crappy, I'll do a thorough edit later.

I miss them sometimes. Mom, Dad, Chara. We were a nice family. We were happy.

So why would Chara do it?

What did I do wrong?

I must be a terrible brother.

I still remember the night I brought them back home. I didn’t care what anyone said about the mountain. If Chara wanted to go home and see the flowers then dammit I would take them there. So full of childhood naivety and fueled by grief I treked them all through the Capital, the Hotlands, the Waterfall, Snowdin, right up Mount Ebbot, and with a deep breath I leaped in with my only sibling in my arms.

The Underground was terrifying. I could see where Chara got their creepy face, it seemed like anything else would have looked strange down there. The monsters raged upon seeing Chara’s lifeless form in my arms.

I lost track of how long I was stuck there. After bringing Chara home, it wasn’t like I could just waltz on out. So I hid and found ways to pass as a monster myself, waiting for the chance to finally return to what remained of my family. Would they even remember me after -- how long had I been down there?

Five years.

Five years, I learned upon returning to the world above, I had been trapped in that hellhole. Mother and Father wouldn’t recognize me.

Five years of waiting to come home to an empty house. A house where my parents had fought over my own “death”. A house where my parents had separated. A house my mother couldn’t bear living in anymore. A house that could no longer be called a home.

I had lost everything.

.

.

.

_“What’s your name, sonny?”_

.

.

.

_“... **Flowey.** My name is Flowey, your majesty.”_

_“Parents weren’t to fond of you, huh?”_

_“ **You could say that, King Dreemurr.** They say they don’t even know who I am anymore.”_


End file.
